


Mystery Soup

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, Food Porn, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka only finds soup interesting when Zuko eats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 7 "Neglect," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sokka couldn’t bring himself to eat the weird soup Katara had made the umpteenth day in a row. It had weird white chunks in it that he could not identify and he was afraid to ask. He put his bowl aside and watched everyone else eat.

When he looked over at Zuko, he noticed the fire-bender had a bit of that white stuff on the corner of his mouth. He kept watching Zuko eat. Sokka was mesmerized by the way Zuko’s lips wrapped around his spoon and the way his tongue would occasionally poke out and lick his lip. But Zuko never quite got that white stuff at the corner of his mouth. Sokka started to wonder what it would taste like to lick it off of Zuko.

Zuko noticed Sokka staring at him and tried to ignore it. But then Sokka had inched closer and closer to him. It was making Zuko uncomfortable but he still tried to ignore him. But he couldn’t take it anymore when he felt Sokka’s breath on his face.

“What are you doing?”

Sokka noticed how close he was and jumped away.

“Nothing!”

Zuko carefully inched a little further away from Sokka.

Sokka picked up his neglected bowl and started eating to distract himself from the white stuff that was still on the corner of Zuko’s mouth.


End file.
